


【安仓】机遇 16

by kingstar



Category: 8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstar/pseuds/kingstar





	【安仓】机遇 16

这天晚上，久违的安田抱了大仓。  
大仓处于异常兴奋的状态，一直喋喋不休的说着各种憧憬的场面。  
比如开场的时候，男主角是如何威风凛凛的出现在闹市街头。  
比如舞会的时候，男主角分别和女一女二跳舞，华丽的服装金光闪闪。  
比如战斗的时候，男主角手举宝剑屹立在山丘高处吟唱全剧最经典的曲目。  
比如结尾的时候……  
大仓把头埋在安田胸口，“是个悲剧呢~”  
安田的手指顺进大仓的发丝之间，“戏剧而已。”  
“明明可以在一起的，为什么要分开？”大仓喃喃的低语。  
安田知道他只是在讨论剧情，可是心脏不受控制的发疼。  
安田捞起大仓接吻，吻得急切而霸道，不小心咬破了大仓的舌尖。  
“痛~”大仓推开安田抱怨，安田的眼底蒙上一层薄薄的水雾。  
大仓还未反应过来，就被安田翻转过身俯趴在床面上。  
炙热的硬物顶入开拓过的穴口。  
大仓闷哼一声。  
之后是毫不温柔的抽插，安田禁锢住大仓的腰，让他无法乱动。  
进得非常之深，擦过敏感点，大仓抓紧床单。  
“yasu，慢点……”本能的求饶。  
安田却更加用力的蹂躏他。  
混杂着痛楚的快感慢慢从尾椎传遍全身。  
大仓的喊声低沉而妖娆，刺激着安田不断掠夺。  
乳白的浊液沾染在交合处，哑掉的嗓子，以及分不清是汗还是泪的水珠分布在两人的脸上。  
“okura~”  
安田颤抖着发音，紧紧抱住高潮过后几乎脱力的大仓。  
“okura……”  
安田的指甲掐进自己的手背。  
“yasu，我在。”  
安田咬上大仓的后颈。  
他哽咽着喉咙，酸涩疼痛，动了动嘴唇，无声的说“对不起”。


End file.
